Engel aus Kristall
by Schumeriagirl
Summary: Hermine hat Selbstmord begangen und Harry will herausfinden, was die Liebe seines Lebens dazu gebracht hat.Dabei findet er sowohl den Täter und bringt ihn vor Gericht, als auch die Wahrheit über seinen Engel aus Kristall heraus HarryXHermineXDraco;Songfic


Disclaimer: Der Song „Engel aus Kristall" ist aus dem Musical „Die drei Musketiere" entnommen

**Disclaimer:** Der Song „Engel aus Kristall" ist aus dem Musical „Die drei Musketiere" entnommen. Mir gehören weder der Song noch die in meiner Geschichte vorkommenden Charaktere. Die sind alle geistiges Eigentum von J.K.Rowling. Mir gehört allein die Idee zu dieser Story, wenn ihr sie irgendwo schon mal gelesen habt, tut es mir leid, ich habe sie noch nirgendwo gesehen.

Engel aus Kristall

Harry rutschte unruhig auf der harten Holzbank hin- und her. Um ihn herum hörte er leise Stimme, Gemurmel, nicht leise genug um es zu ignorieren aber auch nicht laut genug um es zu verstehen. Direkt neben ihm, an seiner linken Seite, saß sein bester Freund Ron. Rechts neben ihm der Platz war leer. Verwaist. Dort hätte eigentlich seine andere beste Freundin und gleichzeitig Liebe seines Lebens sitzen sollen: Hermine Granger.

Bedrückt von den aufkommenden Emotionen in seinem Innern, wandte er sich schnell ab, um den leeren Platz an seiner Seite zwar weiterhin zu fühlen, ihn jedoch nicht noch mit eigenen Augen zu sehen.

„Harry, hör auf damit, bitte. Es bringt dir nichts, wenn du dich jetzt damit quälst. Du machst dich nur selbst kaputt. Und das ist bestimmt das letzte, was Hermine gewollt hätte."

„Das weißt du nicht, Ron. Es kann mir keiner sagen, was sie gewollt hätte, denn Hermine ist tot. Und _er_ ist daran Schuld!"

Harrys Finger deutete in die Mitte des Raumes. Dort saß auf einem Stuhl, ganz relaxt, Draco Malfoy.

„Harry, bitte, bleib ruhig, die Verhandlung hat noch nicht einmal angefangen."

„Ruhig bleiben, Ron? Wie soll ich denn ruhig bleiben, wenn ich mich mit diesem Monster in einem Raum befinde? Ich kann und ich werde nicht vergessen, was er ihr angetan hat. Was er uns angetan hat.

_All diese Bilder - sie spuken in mir,  
sie blitzen auf in meinem Inner'n,  
wie ein Spiegel von ihr.  
Doch wohin ich auch entfliehe -  
Tag für Tag und überall  
steht mir erneut ihr Bild vor Augen -  
so klar wie ein Kristall. _"

Verlegen sah Ron zu Boden. Er kannte die Gefühle seines Freundes nur zu gut. Deswegen war er auch heute hier. Mit ihm in dem Gerichtssaal, in dem hoffentlich Draco Malfoy eine gerechte Strafe für das bekommen sollte, was er Hermine angetan hatte. Auch wenn er es letztendlich nicht gewesen war, der sie getötet hatte.

„_Ich frag mich immer noch,  
wie konnt' es geschehn?"_

Hermine hatte sich freiwillig umgebracht. Sie hatte sich einfach so die Pulsadern aufgeschlitzt. Auf diese ganz banale Art hatte sie ihrem Leben ein Ende bereitet. Wie ein einfacher Muggel und nicht wie die klügste Hexe ihres Jahrgangs. Weil sie den Schmerz, die Angst und das Leben im Allgemeinen nicht mehr hatte ertragen können. Ron konnte jetzt nur im Nachhinein ermessen, wie schwer es ihr jeden tag gefallen sein musste aufzustehen und der Welt ein Lächeln zu schenken, obwohl alles in ihr schrie. Und sie hatten ihren stummen Hilferuf nicht gehört. Weder er, noch Harry. Als Freunde hatten sie versagt. Als Beschützer hatten sie versagt, weil sie solch schlimme Dinge hatten geschehen lassen können. Weil sie zugelassen hatten, dass Draco Malfoy Hermine diesen schrecklichen Dinge antat, für die er heute hier vor Gericht stand.

_  
"Ich kann sie nicht vergessen,  
wie sehr ich mich auch bemüh.  
Jedes Wort, jeder Gedanke,  
alles weckt nur die Erinn'rung an sie!"_

Harry vergrub seinen Kopf in seinen Händen. Alles um ihn herum schien seinen Sinn zu verlieren, seit Hermine nicht mehr an seiner Seite war. Sie war nicht mehr, nicht aus Fleisch und Blut, aber all seine Gedanken drehten sich um sie. Jede freie Minute geisterte ihr lachendes Gesicht durch seinen Kopf. Des Nachts glaubte er oft sogar noch ihren kleinen, warmen Körper an seiner Seite zu spüren, wie sie sich in seine Arme kuschelt.

Eine Stimme im Gerichtssaal erhob sich und so begann das Verfahren gegen Draco Malfoy. Er war angeklagt Hermine Granger sexuell missbraucht zu haben, was später zu ihrem Selbstmord führte. Also fachjuristisch, so hatte man es Harry erklärt, konnte man von Missbrauch oder Vergewaltigung mit späterer Todesfolge sprechen.

Harry hoffte inständig, dass Malfoy für das bestraft werden würde, was er ihr angetan hatten. Auch wenn wohl keiner das genaue Maß ihrer Schmerzen auch nur erahnen konnte. Harry hatte einen ungefähren Eindruck bekommen, als er seinen geliebten Engel blutüberströmt gefunden hatte. Sie hielt einen Brief für ihn in der Hand, der ihm schilderte, was geschehen war. Warum sie nicht mehr so weiter machen konnte wie bisher.

_Liebster Harry,_

_Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dir so sehr weh tun muss, aber ich kann nicht anders. Ich sehe keinen Ausweg und kann so einfach nicht mehr weiter leben. Ich bitte dich mich zu verstehen._

_Ich konnte dir schon so lange nicht mehr in die Augen sehen nach all dem, was mit mir passiert ist. Ich fühle mich so unsagbar dreckig und ekele mich selbst vor mir. _

_Du warst mit Ron unterwegs, als Auroren hattet ihr im Ausland zu tun, als ich eines Abends von der Arbeit nach Haus gekommen bin. Ich habe mich nicht umgesehen, ich wusste, dass du nicht da warst. Aber jemand anders war da: Draco! Ich hatte ihn vorher Jahre lang nicht gesehen und auf einmal stand er da, direkt vor mir, in einem schwarzen Umhang. Ich dachte er wäre auf der Flucht. Ich wollte wegrennen, schreien, aber er war zu schnell oder ich einfach zu langsam, ich weiß es nicht. _

_Drei lange, unendlich lange und finstere Tage tat er, was immer er tun wollte. Er hat mich immer wieder benutzt und die unausprechlichen Dinge getan. Ich wollte nur noch sterben, wollte nicht mehr leben und doch überlebte ich seine Folter, seine Art der Bestrafung. Als er endlich ging, konnte ich lange Zeit nichts tun, außer zusammengekrümmt daliegen und weinen. Irgendwann raffte ich mich auf, duschte und versuchte zu schlafen. Immer wieder kam er in meinen träumen vor, immer wieder geschahen diese Dinge mit mir. Und ich konnte mich nicht wehren! Ich konnte nichts tun!_

_Ich habe gelernt Leid zu ertragen, Schmerzen zu verbergen und immer zu lächeln, wenn einer eurer Blick mich striff. Auch wenn mein Herz dabei geblutet hat . Aber jetzt fehlt mir einfach die Kraft. Ich fühle mich leer, ausgezerrt. Ich ertrage eure besorgten, liebevollen Blicke nicht, denn ich bin sie nicht wert._

_Es ist leichter zu denken, als zu fühlen, dass wusste ich schon lange, aber noch niemals zuvor ist es mir so bewusst geworden. Jetzt werde ich hoffentlich bald nur noch das Nichts spüren. Keinen Schmerz mehr, endlich Frieden._

_Sei unbesorgt, es wird nicht weh tun, ich werde keine Schmerzen haben. Ich fühle keinen Schmerz mehr, denn mir wurde schon zu oft weh getan._

_Ich bitte dich, Harry, mich nicht zu hassen. Ich weiß, die Zeit heilt keine Wunden, man gewöhnt sich nur an den Schmerz, aber ich will, dass du lebst. Dass du liebst. Und dass du mich so in Erinnerung behältst wie ich früher war und nicht so, wie ich mein ende gefunden habe._

_In ewiger Liebe, deine Hermine _

Immer wieder hatte Harry sich den Brief durchgelesen und mit jedem Mal war seine Wut Malfoy gegenüber noch gestiegen. Er hasste ihn für dass, was er Hermine angetan hatte, aber er hasste auch sich selbst dafür, dass er nichts bemerkt hatte und dass sie nicht genug Vertrauen in ihn besessen hatte, um mit ihm darüber zu reden. Sie hatte so getan als wäre nichts passiert und alle Fragen abgeblockt. Und beide, sowohl Harry als auch Ron, hatten es dabei belassen.

"Ich sag mir selber, die Schuld lag bei ihr.  
hätte sie mich nicht belogen,  
wär sie immer noch bei mir.  
Doch ich frage mich,  
was hätt´ ich wohl getan in ihrem Fall?  
Vielleicht hätt´ auch ich geschwiegen  
wie mein Engel aus Kristall."

„Harry, Hermine hat nicht geschwiegen, weil sie uns nicht Vertraut hat. Sie hat geschwiegen, weil sie sich geschämt hat."

„Als wenn es ihre Schuld gewesen wäre."

„Das behauptet doch niemand. Malfoy hat Rache nehmen wollen und dafür wird er hier und heute bestraft, ganz sicher, Harry! Hermine wird Gerechtigkeit erfahren!"

Die Verhandlung begann und schnell wurde klar, dass Draco Malfoy nichts von dem leugnete, was er getan hatte. Im Gegenteil, er verriet dem Gericht noch viele weitere, perverse Details, die Harry und Ron wie Ohrfeigen trafen. Was hatte ihre Hermine durchmachen müssen? Welches Leid hatte dieser Mistkerl ihr angetan ohne mit der Wimper zu Zucken. Ohne Mitleid zu zeigen mit einem Menschen, der selbst immer voller Mitgefühl und Liebe für alle anderen gewesen war.

"All ihre Tränen, sie sind ungezählt.  
Gebrochen wurden Ihre Flügel  
und ihr Körper gequält.  
Die spitzen Scherben schneiden  
unaufhörlich in mich hinein.  
Und die gnadenlosen Schatten der Erinnerung,  
sie suchen mich heim!"

Einen kleinen Augenblick drohte Harry die Kontrolle über seine Gefühle zu verlieren. Doch mit sehr viel Selbstbeherrschung schaffte er es noch einmal sich zu fangen. Die Kontrolle zu verlieren gestattete er sich nur, wenn er allein in seinem Zimmer war und in die Leere starrte, die Hermine durch ihren Tod hinterlassen hatte.

Immer wieder tätschelten ihm fremde Menschen die Schulter. Sie sprachen Worte des Trostes und teilten seine Wut auf Malfoy. Doch ebenso viele rieten ihm dazu all das, was gewesen war, zu vergessen und neu anzufangen. Ein neues Leben, fern der Erinnerungen an Hermine. Dies entfachte eine ungeheure Wut in Harry, der nicht verstehen konnte, wie Menschen nur so eiskalt und gnadenlos sein konnte, wo sie jetzt doch wussten, was Hermine widerfahren war und warum sie sich letztlich das Leben genommen hatte.

"Sie war alles, was mir je wichtig war im Leben.  
Nur für sie hätt´ ich mein Leben hingegeben!  
Schemenhaft  
ist sie bis heute bei mir."

„Ich werde dich niemals gehen lassen, Hermine, dafür liebe ich dich viel zu sehr, mein kleiner Engel." Dachte Harry nur so im stillen, als er einen letzten Blick zu Malfoy schweifen ließ, der nun mit gesenkten Kopf gefesselt an seinen Stuhl da saß. Fühlte er jetzt, nach seiner Verurteilung etwa so etwas wie Reue? Harry konnte es sich nicht vorstellen.

Leise näherte er sich Draco von hinten, so dass dieser nicht mitbekam, dass er nicht, wie erwartet, allein im Raum war. Harry konnte leichtes Schluchzen hören und er sah, was er nie zuvor hätte glauben können: Draco Malfoy weinte!

Harry hörte ihn flüstern und zu erst war er sich nicht sicher, ob er da etwas falsch verstanden hatte, aber die Worte kamen definitiv aus Dracos Mund:

„Verrat mir, Gott, warum du mir  
nicht diese Qualen ersparst?  
Bringt jeder seinen eig´nen Engel zu fall?

Hermine, warum musstest du dir das leben nehmen? Ich habe dich doch geliebt. Auf meine eigene, ganz verrückte Art und Weise habe ich dich geliebt. Ich wollte dir nie weh tun, bitte glaub mir das. Ich wollte dich doch nur ein Mal in meinem jämmerlichen Leben lieben. Nur ein mal, bevor auch ich diese Welt für immer verlasse. Aber ich habe nicht gewollt, dass es so endet, mein Engel!"

In diesem Moment begriff Harry, warum Malfoy getan hatte, was er getan hatte. Er hatte Hermine nicht aus Hass und Wut vergewaltigt, sondern aus Liebe. In dem Wissen, dass er nicht mit dieser Schuld würde leben müssen, weil seine Zeit gekommen war und er sterben würde.

„Du Bastard!"

Wütend stürzte sich Harry auf Draco und schlug auf ihn ein. All seine aufgestaute Wut fand ihren Weg ins Freie und selbst wenn Draco gekonnt hätte, hätte er keinen Ringer gerührt um sich zu verteidigen, denn er wusste, dass es nichts gab, was es wert war verteidigt zu werden. Vor Gericht mochte er knallhart gewesen sein, aber hier und jetzt, von Angesicht zu Angesicht mit einem Menschen, der Hermine gekannt und geliebt hatte, war er absolut machtlos. Er konnte nichts tun. Er wollte nichts tun.

Irgendwann wurden Harrys Schläge leichter und seltener. Er hatte sich ausgetobt und dementsprechend sah Draco auch aus. Sein Gesicht begann bereits zu zuschwellen, doch trotzdem konnte er sich ein trauriges Lächeln nicht verkneifen. Das erste, seit er erfahren hatte, dass Hermine sich die Pulsadern aufgeschnitten hatte um sich selbst zu töten.

„Ob du es nun einsiehst oder nicht, Potter, wir haben sie beide geliebt, unseren Engel aus Kristall. Und wir sind alle daran zerbrochen."

Ja, was soll man dazu sagen? Ist irgendwie doch ganz anders geworden, als ich es gedacht habe, aber na ja...

Wenn euch dazu ein besserer Kommentar einfällt, scheut euch nicht ihn mir zu schreiben, bin über alles dankbar und antworte jedem. Egal ob er Lob oder Kritik für mich hat.


End file.
